Castillos en el Aire
by DarkElf69
Summary: Shizuru Fujino, hija de un poderoso rey fallecido, fue obligada a casar desde muy joven con su mejor amigo, vive un martirio constante en su corta vida desde que se desposó con él. Ansiando la libertad, en un encuentro casual, se encuentra con un "caballero" de ojos verdes que está dispuesto a dar su vida por ella. Sin imaginar que su vida corre más peligro de lo que imaginaba.
1. I

Castillos En El Aire.

¡Hola! Sí aquí estoy, escribiendo otro fic a mi lista interminable pero sencillamente no lo pude evitar. Esta era una idea que rondaba en mi mente desde hace semanas (gracias a una canción de Amanda Miguel) y finalmente me di la tarea de plasmarla. Les traeré por el momento esta historia y otra que también estoy escribiendo, todo esto mientras edito mis historias pendientes. Lamento decepcionar a algunos pero realmente deseo que le den una probadita a esta peculiar historia y a mi nueva narración, ya que, aún soy nueva en esto.

Espero que les guste y que aún no me abandonen. También deseo que me notifiquen por si tengo algún error. No tengo otra cosa más que decirles que, gracias. Sin más les dejo disfrutar de esta historia.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Mai-Hime y Mai-Otome no me pertenecen, sino a Sunrise, sólo la historia me pertenece (ya quisiera yo que me pertenecieran).

Capítulo 1

'Son pocos los que

prefieren la libertad,

la mayoría solo quiere

un amo justo'.-Salustio.

* * *

" _Hay veces en la cuales tenemos tantos deseos por hacer pero…contamos con poca libertad y muy poco tiempo para hacerlas; sinceramente yo anhelaba con todo mi ser probar que era la libertad…la libertad de no tener un cargo tan difícil y pesado, como lo era ser princesa._

 _Cuando mi padre murió en aquel fatídico día en donde mi reino cayó, se me encomendó una dura tarea que hacer, tenía que ser literalmente…vendida, vendida para mi reino y para mis súbditos._

 _¿Y qué mejor que un matrimonio arreglado con el príncipe de una de las más grandes potencias?_

 _Sí, así era, tenía que ser despojada con un hombre que ni siquiera me gusta y que no amaría ¡Por Dios! ¡Mi prometido era mi mejor amigo! Nada más y nada menos que una pesadilla para mí._

 _Pero yo era Shizuru Fujino, la hija del difunto rey de Artois y debía de obedecer a sus últimos deseos…_

 _Recuerdo que cuando me casé con él, llegué a imaginar que si pasábamos más tiempo los dos, el amor florecería pero eso no fue así. Con el paso de los años me di cuenta que estaba casada con un tirano, un monstruo tirano que no conocía. Muy curioso por cierto._

 _Aquí estaba de nuevo, escribiendo mis pesarías y dejándome caer en mi propia locura, estaba cansada de estar siempre encerrada, como un ave en una jaula. Soñando con un futuro mejor, en donde no tenga que ser infeliz, pero temo que ya…me resigne y me dije que eso era sólo un cuento de hadas._

 _Pero muy, muy en el fondo de mí, quería creer que podría ser libre."_

* * *

Una castaña suspiraba mientras cerraba como siempre su pequeño diario, un diario donde podía desahogar toda su inconformidad, se tallaba los ojos tratando de buscar descanso y paciencia. Paciencia que debía de tener como lo hacía 8 años atrás desde que se casó con su tirano esposo.

Para ella, el tiempo pasaba de una manera lenta y tortuosa, evocándole un verdadero agotamiento mental cada vez que compartía aposentos con su esposo. Se levantó de aquella silla de madera de roble y se dispuso salir de la bella cárcel que era su habitación; se dejó guiar por el camino sin siquiera prestar atención hacia donde ella iba, solamente se perdía más y más en su propia mente.

Recordaba todo con pesar, desde la última despedida de su madre, el cariño de su difunto padre y las lágrimas de su querida nana; Shizuru ya no quería nada, estaba harta de aquella cárcel y de su propio marido. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan infeliz? Una pregunta que se repetía como un mantra para ella. Volvió a perderse más y más, sin notar que se estaba perdiendo en aquel castillo.

Vio desde un triste panorama el tiempo que había pasado en aquella jaula, habían pasado 8 años atrás desde la última vez que dejó su tierra natal, 8 años en la cual a ella la habían obligado a casar con aquel hombre llamado Reito, Reito Kanzaki, mucho tiempo en la que ella vivía una cruel infelicidad; sabía que no lo amaba, estaba segura de ello, pero su pueblo necesitaba de 2 líderes y de un sustento para vivir. Cuando la casaron, ella en aquel entonces era la princesa y conoció la situación de su reino, un reino que no aguantaría mucho si no se casaba.

Sus ojos rubíes nunca conocieron el amor y la felicidad, solo la amargura y la conformidad, rodeada de lujos, de piedras preciosas y de oro que compraban sus intranquilas sonrisas y para su mala suerte, el fruto que la hizo mujer. En las tardes nostálgicas se alegraba de no ver niños corriendo por aquel lúgubre castillo corrupto, esos niños que murieron en sus tristes abortos, ellos no tenían por qué sufrir con aquel monstruo que moraba en aquel castillo.

" _¿Cómo se puede vivir sabiendo que estás tan lejos? Oh Luna ¿A nadie le gusta tú peculiar brillar? Si tan sólo me escucharas…"_

Pensamientos fugaces como esos en las noches solían ir y venir pero Shizuru sabía que ninguna deidad se apiadaría de ella. Solo la luna le traía tranquilidad, amaba la luna, le gustaba mirarla desde una de las torres en aquel castillo, ella pensaba que si tan solo una vez una deidad de la luna la escuchase, ella por fin encontraría a lo que llaman "felicidad".

Además de mirar la luna, de vez en cuando tenía permitido salir por los alrededores pero nunca por el reino, su esposo no se lo permitía.

Una torre era su refugio, un refugio en donde podía ser libre aunque su libertad sea 10x10 pero eso le era menos relevante; le interesaba su única compañía, la soledad…recordó en sus tiempos mozos a sus antiguas amistades; la dulce sonrisa amable de Mai, las rabietas de quien fue su confidente más cercano, Haruka y la pasividad de la joven quien siempre le tendía la mano, Yukino.

Su vida le parecía tan monótona y agonizante que incluso Shizuru se preguntaba cómo era vivir siendo plebeya, pregunta que se esfumaba tan solo al ver como sufría su pueblo.

Su castillo… aquel castillo le era tan lúgubre, las palabras solo eran susurradas con incertidumbre, los mozos siempre tan extraños no solían dirigirles la palabra ni la mirada, los caballeros custodiaban el castillo como si se tratase de su vida propia y Reito solo se paseaba en su castillo de vez en cuando, él siempre permanecía encerrado en su despacho.

Y ahora con lágrimas en los ojos veía como aquel bastardo de esposo vendía a su "nuevo" pueblo cada vez más, sin importarle su propio pueblo, tan desdichado lugar que la pobreza abundaba con temor, mientras que los nobles, pues vivían de sus lujos a todo esplendor. Su reino WindBloom estaba desbastado en pobreza y en desgracias, el rey condenado por su avaricia, vendía a gente sin cesar.

Los fragmentos de cómo fue reducido a cenizas su antiguo reino le venían a la mente cada vez que miraba por el ventanal de aquel castillo, y veía la pobreza del reinado de WindBloom.

Con la edad de 13 años vio desde el ventanal de su antigua habitación como un ser extraño parecido a un enorme cuervo deforme, con tres ojos y alas negras con extrañas marcas de sellos aterrizaba en su tierra para después destruirla con una enorme llamarada de fuego y ácido, fue tan rápido, no demoró más de 45 segundos, era un cruel Orphan legendario, "Shitán" le llamaban a aquella bestia destructora. El rey, su padre no pudo evitar devastarse cuando observó toda la destrucción sin poder hacer nada, fue entonces cuando el reino de Artois cayó en crisis, la comida no daba para los aldeanos ilesos, las medicinas contrabajo podían hacer algo contra las heridas de los enfermos, habían plagas y su padre no tardó en caer enfermo ante la presión y el cansancio; a ella le presentó la 'solución' para evitar un golpe de estado, casarse con el reinado vecino de WindBloom. Una potencia mucho más grande que su reino.

Cuando se casó con Reito, su reino se salvó con las provisiones que el estado vecino ofreció pero a cambio de tanta amabilidad, ella debía de marcharse al reino de Windbloom, dejando de lado su caloroso hogar. Su padre pereció justo antes de casarse.

Shizuru volvió a la realidad cuando se encontró con una puerta en aquel laberinto, trató de recordar cómo llegó hasta ahí pero su mente no pudo procesar el confuso camino que tomó. Suspiró con cansancio y miro la puerta con quisquilles, planeó abrirla para ver que había en su interior, jamás en su instancia recordaba haberla visto, así que su curiosidad era enorme.

Se acercó al pórtico para abrirla, fijándose en los pequeños detalles de la puerta, esta era de fierro y de hierro, el cobre dibujaba algunas extrañas marcas que no reconocía. Trató de abrirla pero una voz la espantó, haciendo que diese unos saltitos por el gran susto mirando con extrañeza y molestia a su inoportuna compañía.

— ¿Su majestad? —Una voz semi-gruesa le miró desconcertada, acercándose hacia la joven reina.

La reina observó con curiosidad a tal caballero, nunca le había visto en los campos en donde solían entrenar los reclutas, jinetes, arqueros y caballeros. Su intruso llevaba una armadura gruesa, de plata; el peto tenía unas propias marcas que la hacían particular, marcas de color verde y rojo, que le daban un bonito pero intimidante detalle con incrustaciones de rubís, zafiros y esmeraldas, en sí el peto era de un color azul marino, con algunos detalles en el cuello y que combinaba con las demás partes de aquella armadura y una espada estaba encajada en la cintura, la empuñadura de oro era reluciente junto con la funda de color verde. Le gustó la capa que ondeaba en la espalda de aquel caballero, llevaba con orgullo el emblema de aquel reino, se fijó en el hombro del joven y se dio cuenta que su caballero en realidad era un Lord, después miró el casco que llevaba, era ligero y tapaba con recelo el rostro del joven Lord dejándole los cuencos suficientes para ver. Una cabellera azabache abrazaba con dulzura la armadura, el joven era ligeramente alto comparado con la reina.

— ¿Le sucede algo su majestad? —El joven muchacho le tendió su enguantada mano para ayudar a despabilar a Shizuru. Prontamente la castaña se percató de su perturbación y miró fijamente los ojos del joven, su impresión fue inmediata al notar el color tan extraño y hermoso del Lord. Unos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas que cargaba su singular armadura, sintiéndose extraña al sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago. Pero inmediatamente se recompuso.

—Ummh… estoy bien aunque un poco pérdida ¿podría ayudarme joven…?—Dejó una pausa pues esperaba que el muchacho le dijese su nombre, petición interior que fue tomada con rapidez.

—Kuga Natsuki pero llámeme Natsuki, mi señora, por supuesto que le ayudaré—El joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y una pequeña curvatura en sus labios fue apenas visible.

—Gracias señor Kuga, dígame ¿usted es de por aquí? No le recuerdo haber visto en los campos y en ninguna parte de este castillo—Preguntó la castaña cuando empezaron a andar para volver a la habitación de la joven reina; en muestra de su caballerosidad Natsuki le tendió el brazo para que su reina entrelazara su propio brazo con el de ella.

—No, mi señora, soy de Artois. Vine aquí por órdenes de su madre, soy como su caballero personal—Contestó "él" joven con pasividad, sabiendo muy bien el lugar de origen de su majestad.

— ¡¿De Artois?! Pero ¿Cómo y por qué? —La reina se mostró un poco exaltada y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, le alegraba con demasía tener a alguien de su hogar después de tantos años.

Natsuki detuvo su pausa e hizo un ademan con su mano de silencio, indicándole así que susurrasen pues siempre está la impresión de que las paredes escuchan, Shizuru entendiendo el mensaje solo asintió para escuchar la respuesta del joven Lord mientras que volvían a reanudar el paso.

—He estado aquí desde hace 5 años, su señora madre me contrató para cuidar de usted, ella tenía la impresión de que algo malo le pasaría. Antiguamente fui un mercenario y acepte el trabajo por los ruegos de su madre y de una de sus mejores amigas, Mai Tokiha. Después de 2 años de llegar al reino de WindBloom, su majestad el rey me nombró como Lord cuando logré la retirada de una barricada a las afueras del reino. Me deje presentar a usted hoy cuando observe que se perdía cada vez más en los pasadizos de este laberinto, además sé que usted está envuelta con los rebeldes y que pronto lanzarán un golpe de estado—La impresión de Shizuru era enorme, la información apenas fue procesada y negó con cansancio, se sintió confundida por el miedo de su madre. ¿Algo malo le pasaría? Pero ¿qué y quién gustaría de hacerle daño?

Detuvo el paso del joven cuando dieron una vuelta en un pasillo y lo miró fijamente, ella trataba de descifrar que es lo que estaba pasando y porque ahora se sentía tan fuera de lugar, en su información procesada recordó que Natsuki sabía acerca de su unión hacia los rebeldes, esa información le hizo acercarse más al joven Kuga estando apenas unos centímetros de distancia para después soltar unas amenazas. Olvidándose de su amiga nombrada.

—Señor Kuga, me haría un favor usted sino ha dicho nada—Siseó las palabras con suavidad cuando una serpiente fue apenas invocada por la reina y se enrollaba peligrosamente al cuello del caballero. Sí. Así era, la joven tenía la capacidad de invocar bestias a su antojo, magia heredada por su antiguo linaje de cazadores y brujos.

—Su bienestar es mi importancia, nunca le haría algo que le pudiese afectarle, para eso fui contratado. Le juro que nunca he dicho nada sobre sus caminatas nocturnas hacia la torre del sur y de sus salidas al pueblo. Recuerde, soy su sombra—Susurró apenas, guiñándole un ojo a la reina y mostrándole una sonrisa cómplice logrando hacer que Shizuru se sonrojase y que desapareciese a su bestia invocada.

— ¡¿Có-cómo sabes eso?!

—Tan simple y sencillo su majestad, también sé que usted tiene un bonito lunar en su seno derecho, más bien en la parte baja.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pervertido!—A Shizuru le hubiese encantado que el joven no tuviese su casco, quería darle una tremenda cachetada para que dejase de ser un mirón. Enojada apresuró sus pasos tratando de escapar de su nuevo acosador, Natsuki le siguió los pasos riéndose levemente de la actitud de su caprichosa reina.

— ¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Acosador!.

—Su majestad, entienda que es mí deber cuidarla y saber todo de usted. No es como si quisiese espiarla.

— ¡Ya déjalo! —La joven reina se detuvo y después masajeo su sien tratando de buscar más paciencia, era demasiado extraño para ella perder los estribos de manera fácil. Se supone que era una reina, y como una no debería de caer tan fácilmente en discusiones, las etiquetas que le habían inculcado era lo primero pero ahí estaba, comportándose peor que una niña. "Él" joven guerrero se detuvo desconcertado, imaginó que quizás si se había pasado un poquito de la raya siendo descortés y se colocó en frente de su reina, arrodillándose como le habían enseñado después de dejar de ser mercenario. Su brazo derecho se posó en su pecho y su mirada trató de penetrar a Shizuru para que entendiese que sus disculpas si eran sinceras.

—Lamento mi comportamiento, mi señora, no lo volveré a hacer—Este acto sorprendió a la joven y simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Por sus comportamientos infantiles ambos estaban dándose una idea equivoca del uno al otro, y eso no le gustaba a la reina.

—Kannina Natsuki, fue mi error comportarme de esa manera, no soy una niña para actuar así, así que lamento que hayas visto aquella faceta mía—Shizuru le tendió la mano para que el joven la tomase y se levantase, aquel chico entendiendo el ofrecimiento de su señora, con su mano de metal tomó la delicada mano de su reina y se levantó. No tardó en ofrecerle el brazo de nuevo a Shizuru, ésta gustosa se lo acepto para adentrarse a la salida de aquel laberinto pero esta vez sin discusiones ni por nada por el estilo.

Anduvieron por un buen tramo sin dirigirse la palabra, ya que, el ambiente era relajador para alguno de los dos. Ya estaban cerca de la salida de los pasillos, y se habían encontrado con uno que otro mozo que parecía ignorarlos como si realmente ellos no existieran. Shizuru creyendo en su joven caballero se dejaba guiar sin siquiera darle ordenes ni saber en dónde exactamente iban. No fue hasta que Shizuru sugirió ir a la biblioteca, pues quería adentrarse más y más en los libros para no tener que ver el rostro de su molesto esposo. Natsuki escuchando y entendiendo a su reina, se dispuso a llevarla al lugar para que así cada uno hiciese lo que tuviesen que hacer.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al lugar y se detuvieron justo en la puerta de la entrada a la enorme biblioteca, la reina no quería despedirse de su extraño caballero pero debía de dejarlo y esa idea le provocó un pequeño malestar, malestar que ignoró cuando recompuso su semblante.

—Okini Natsuki, has sido lindo conmigo, no sé cómo agradecerle, debí de ser una molestia.

—Fue un placer traerla hasta aquí. No tiene por qué agradecerme, es mi deber su majestad.

— ¡Claro que debo agradecerle! Le provoque molestias y quizás usted debió de estar ocupado y yo nada más aquí, estorbándole.

—Su majestad, no fue así, si yo la quise acompañar fue más porque quería y no por mi deber. Si realmente quiere otorgarme una recompensa, ¿podría seguir usando el acento de nuestro hogar?, hace tiempo que no lo he escuchado, hasta ahora, gracias a su hermosa voz.

—Oh Natsuki, gracias por eso, con gusto lo usaré, quisiera preguntarle más cosas de Artois pero por ahora no es el momento. ¿Quisiera usted reunirse conmigo mañana aquí mismo, si usted no está ocupado? Me ha sido agradable su presencia.

—Vendré entonces, me gustaría saber más y más de usted señorita Shizuru, y si fuese posible que establezcamos una amistad—El joven se inclinó levemente y con una despedida de mano, rápidamente se fue de aquel lugar, dejándole a Shizuru con las palabras en la boca.

Shizuru se adentró al lugar mientras más y más dudas llegaban a su mente, y su rostro se tornaba un poco rosado, después de todo jamás se imaginó estableciendo una amistad con alguien que no fuese sus antiguas amistades y que se tratara de un joven caballero pero la idea no se le hizo nada mal; incluso le agradó más de lo que quisiera admitir, el comportamiento y osadía de su compañero.

Buscó los sillones con anhelo y se acostó en uno lo suficientemente grande, para después perderse de nuevo en su imaginación y en su intranquila mente, provocando que se durmiese sin querer y que soñase con alguien de ojos verdes. Olvidándose completamente del mundo exterior y del caos que estaría por descubrir.

.

.

.

Escuchó gritos y el sonido de cosas chocando, demasiado ruido para su mente y se levantó exaltada dando una pequeña ojeada a su biblioteca y notando que se estaba incendiando. Presa del pánico y del miedo salió airada de aquel lugar para darse cuenta después, del pobre escenario que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

Los pasillos eran un caos, con horror paseaba su mirar en sus mozos asesinados y en la sangre que se encharcaba por el suelo. Deseó poder invocar algunas de sus bestias para ver que estaba pasando pero el miedo era más fuerte de lo que creía, bloqueando así sus canales de magia. Quiso musitar algo pero las palabras no le salían, algunas lágrimas trataban de salir por sus rojizos ojos pero no era capaz ni de moverse. Estaba en shock.

— ¡Por ahí! ¡La reina estaba por ahí! ¡Puedo jurarlo! —Escuchó a lo lejos del pasillo más gritos de hombres que posiblemente le quisiesen hacer algo. Se obligó a moverse para irse por el pasillo contrario y buscar una salida próxima. El sonido de pasos precipitados le enloquecía y como ser humano que quiere vivir, no dudó den salir corriendo.

Corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus tacones, esquivando cuerpos y manchándose un poco de sangre, algunas de las gemas de magia que proporcionaba luz en su hogar, se encontraban destrozados, dándole un espectral y más lúgubre aspecto a los pasillos oscuros. Las espadas y más pasos eran más notorios y le daban más pánico, dejándose llevar más por el miedo corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que sus tacones se rompieron y tuviese que dejarlos, sintiendo en carne propia los diferentes líquidos que manchaban aquellos pasillos y sintiendo incrustaciones de algunas destrozadas gemas.

Shizuru trataba de ignorar el dolor que le punzaban en los pies y trataba de recuperar en ocasiones el aliento pero cada vez le era más imposible. Estuvo dando vueltas por los pasillos más oscuros que se cruzasen en el camino pero los sonidos insistentes de pasos le daban escalofríos; hasta que en un momento por su torpeza se resbaló y cayó precipitosamente al suelo.

Ya estaba, se había rendido y las lágrimas ya corrían con facilidad por sus pálidas mejillas mientras que se encontraba en el suelo, tratando de reconocer, con la poca visibilidad que tenía de la luna y de la gema de magia que veía a lo lejos, a su asesino.

Más su sorpresa fue enorme cuando reconoció la armadura de su salvador.

Era Natsuki.

Natsuki había llegado para salvarla. Se sentía tan regocijante y llena de dicha.

Pero ésta vez su caballero no traía su casco y lo que vio le impactó.

Su confusión fue tan grande al ver que su caballero era una mujer. Una hermosa mujer que hizo palpitar su corazón.

— ¡Su majestad! —Una pelinegra cabellera se ondeaba salvajemente por la carrera dada de la joven guerrera. Shizuru no le respondió sino hasta segundos después.

—Pero… ¿no eras hombre? —Y sí, eso fue lo único que se le cruzaba a la mente a la joven mujer.

La chica, imaginándose el pensamiento de Shizuru, suspiró de alivio, su reina estaba bien, y eso era lo único que le importaba. Frunció el ceño cuando notó las heridas de Shizuru y no pudo evitar que una sombra de culpabilidad le cruzase por la mente. Mirando fijamente a su reina, se amarró la pequeña gema que traía a su cinto y se acercó a la joven que se encontraba en el suelo.

—Jamás dije que era hombre, mi señora—Natsuki se agachó y sin pedir permiso, paso sus brazos por la espalda y piernas de la joven, cargándola en un estilo nupcial. Shizuru ante el gesto gimió de sorpresa por la intromisión de unos brazos y por la repuesta de su, ahora, Lady.

Le buscó lógica a la repuesta y ciertamente se dio cuenta que Natsuki nunca le había dicho que era hombre, por alguna extraña razón, eso le causó alivio.

—Tienes razón Natsuki—Natsuki empezó a correr con la chica en brazos, acomodándole lo más rápido posible para que no se sintiese incomoda. Siguieron hablando mientras que Natsuki corria, tratando de escapar por la parte trasera del castillo, justo en donde se encontraba la torre de Shizuru.

—Natsuki, ¿sabes que está sucediendo?

—Lamentablemente sí, mi señora. Su poblado ha ignorado sus plegarias y han decidido atacar al palacio justo hace unos 20 minutos.

— ¡No!—La castaña cerró los ojos con terror al imaginarse la sangrienta batalla que estaba pasando y las lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus tristes ojos pero eso no la detuvo a proseguir con la voz entrecortada. —Eso quiere decir que…es un golpe de estado.

Cómo si se tratase del veredicto de un juez, Shizuru sentenció, sin imaginar que su vida correría peligro.


	2. II

Bueno, gracias a todas las personitas dulces que me leen. Me alegra saber que les gustó mi historia. Aquí sin más, les dejo el segundo capítulo, ya al final desahogo todo lo que tengo que escribir.

 **Capítulo 2**

'Cada día esconde una

revelación o un nuevo

descubrimiento que puedo

obtener'-Bruce Lee.

* * *

" _No sé en qué momento de mi vida, decidí ayudarla pero lo que sí sé, es que, justo en estos instantes me encuentro perdida y confundida ante sentimientos que nunca en mi vida había sentido._

 _Y a pesar de que estoy en estos momentos, escapando con la vida de alguien a quien no quería ayudar, no puedo evitar trasladarme en el pasado y pensar sobre mis acciones pasadas…_

 _Siempre creí que la vida era un juego, lleno de placeres y miedos._

 _Me hundí en peligros por este último, quise alcanzar y proteger a mis seres más queridos. Pero tenía que volver a la realidad, a darme cuenta de lo que realmente yo era. Y me escapé cuando mi padre decidió ponerme a raya. No quería la carga que él me había encomendado, era abrumadora y difícil._

 _Entonces cuando me fugué, caí en cuenta de que afuera, en los alrededores, no era más que una mocosa malcriada._

 _Luché y lloré amargamente cuando me encontré sola. Y justo después, cuando quise aferrarme de nuevo a la vida, me encontré matando a un ser humano._

 _No puedo describir los sentimientos que me embargaron en aquella situación, fue algo extraño. Recuerdo vivazmente la sangre recorriendo mis dedos aniñados, y la satisfacción._

 _Decidí en esos momentos en que convertirme. En simplemente una asesina._

 _Aquel sentimiento expectante y la adrenalina no son cosas fáciles de olvidar. Eso siempre lo tengo en mente y me impulsa a seguir adelante._

 _Pero me descubrieron, descubrieron que había asesinado a un clérigo. Y bueno, tuve que huir nuevamente con números en la cabeza. ¡Ja! Si supieran realmente por que no dudé en matarlo, se hubiesen echado para atrás al saber qué clase de infeliz tenían mi antiguo hogar._

 _Vagueé sin sentido, robando y matando, hasta que ellos me encontraron._

 _Me tendieron su brazo con tranquilidad y me otorgaron un nombre y también una familia._

 _Ellos fueron gentiles y me dieron una oportunidad al notar mis habilidades. Me enseñaron que era la ´magia' y me presentaron a mi bestia guardián._

 _A una edad temprana me convertí en mercenaria y en una 'Kuga'._

 _Ahora en aquellos tiempos tenía nuevamente a una familia que me amaban y que me aceptaban tal cual como era. Viajábamos y trabajamos para gente 'buena' y 'mala' pero eso era lo menos relevante. Hasta que, en uno de nuestros trabajos, nos encomendaron asesinar a un duque que descansaba en el reino de Artois. Era demasiado fácil y sencillo. O eso creímos._

 _Pero ahí, la pesadilla se desató._

 _Habíamos estado hospedados en una posada, Saeko me había regañado por tratar de adelantarme y querer despacharme a la víctima y Yamada sólo se reía a carcajadas al ver mis pucheros. Pensé que mientras más rápido nos desasiéremos de nuestra víctima, pronto podríamos irnos de aquel reino, que por alguna extraña razón, me causaba escalofríos._

 _¡Qué tonta fui! ¡Jamás volveríamos juntos! No como una familia._

 _Lo recuerdo muy bien, demasiado claro y abrumador._

 _Un ser despiadado y feroz -que nunca antes había visto en mi vida- destrozaba en segundos la posada en donde descansábamos, destrozando todo lo que había a su alrededor; la parte del tejado cayó sobre nosotros, mis padres estaban ilesos pero yo me había roto una pierna, pronto después, la fulgurante llama quemó todo a su alrededor, Yamada, aquel señor que llame alguna vez padre, dio su vida protegiéndonos a Saeko y a mí del potente ácido de la llamarada, usando toda su magia y energía, muriendo al instante._

 _La sangre, las llamas, la sonrisa altanera de Yamada y el último abrazo de Saeko siguen vivos en mi memoria. Esa mujer -quien pronto descubrí que se trataba de mi verdadera madre- también murió, una viga le perforó el abdomen… ella con cariño y gentileza me abrazó diciendo que me amaba y al final también se fue._

 _Otra vez estaba sola y herida._

 _El ser mitológico, desapareció. La lluvia azotó furiosa, ayudando a disminuir el fuego y los destrozos pero yo me encontraba nuevamente rota. Miré el cielo preguntando un porqué y lo que vi me marcó. Ahí estaba, en los cielos, flotando, una joven castaña se reía altaneramente de lo que el escenario le presentaba. Ella sintiendo mí mirada fija, no dudó en devolvérmela y de nuevo me heló la sangre. Sus ojos eran de unos azules hielos, una bata de dormir era lo único que portaba y raras marcas -que eran iguales a la de la bestia- se encontraban en sus brazos y rostro pero lo más inquietante era su sonrisa, sonreía de una manera macabra y sus ojizarcos ojos estaban sin vida; segundos después de mirarme y sonreírme, desapareció sin dejar rastro…_

 _Tiempo después de aquel suceso, alguien me salvó y a cambio le estoy cumpliendo este favor… el de salvar y proteger a la joven que tengo en mis brazos._

 _Y quien iba decir, que al mirarla y comprender su soledad durante mucho tiempo, realmente nace en mí, el deseo de protegerla._

 _Sólo espero en estos momentos poder ayudarla…"_

* * *

Los lloriqueos y jadeos de Shizuru eran el único sonido que a Natsuki le provocaba un malestar, algo dolía en ella cada vez que la joven en sus brazos parecía ida y jadeaba con sopor; la joven guerrera podía entender el porqué del sufrimiento de su reina, ya que, en los tiempos en donde andaba por el pueblo, Natsuki había observado con interés las interacciones que tenía Shizuru con los pueblerinos.

Shizuru amaba ese reino.

Y ahora la joven reina observaba como sus esfuerzos de parar una masacre inminente parecían en irse vano.

A Natsuki se le apretujaba el corazón al recordar las promesas que la reina le había hecho a su gente. Shizuru estaba realmente emocionada por liberarlos.

' _¿Cómo era posible que pasara esto?'_ Una pregunta que iba rondando en su mente desde que vio al primer pueblerino matar a un guardia sin dudar. Todo parecía extraño y no tenía nada de sentido. Se suponía que Maxiam era el portavoz y que ningún humano tocaría el castillo sin las órdenes de Shizuru.

' _¿Qué estaba pasando?'_ Más y más preguntas parecían arremolinar en la mente de Natsuki. Pero ninguna parecía responderse.

Sólo le quedaba un plan y ya lo estaba poniendo en marcha. Sin más, éste se trataba de llevar a la castaña a la torre y resguardarla ahí, mientras que, ella volvía a la habitación de la joven reina para buscar el tesoro que Mai le había pedido proteger y traer sano y a salvo.

Natsuki se alegraba de haber despejado el camino y haberlo hechizado antes de haber venido por la reina, así ya no podría matar a más personas por más que le gustase hacerlo.

Por su parte, Shizuru estaba devastada, no cabía en su mente la idea de que las personas estuviesen derramando sangre sin parar, se le erizaba la piel al recordar la sangre y en estos momentos, no quería ni mirar los pisos y las paredes. Se aferraba más y más al peto plateado de su protectora y jadeaba de dolor al imaginar cómo la gente se mataba los uno a los otros sin piedad. El dolor físico que su cuerpo presentaba, le era el menos relevante y sólo pensaba en el pueblo que no había podido ayudar.

Ella era demasiado humanitaria, su gente había sido la razón por la cual no había optado por envenenarse y abandonarlos de una vez. La castaña había tenido la esperanza de ser tan buena gobernante como alguna vez lo fue su amado padre pero ahora, todo estaba destruido.

De un momento a otro, con el sonido incesante de las pisadas de la pelinegra y el ajetreo que hacía la armadura de ésta… se volvió a dormir. Acto que a la joven guerrera le pareció un poco tierno y a la vez le hizo suspirar de alivio.

Shizuru ya no podría derrumbarse más y más en su presencia.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a la torre y Natsuki sabia eso. Sabía que, cuando dejase a Shizuru a la deriva, ella ya no podría cuidarla y protegerla. Así que, le dejaba toda la confianza de proteger a su reina, al escudo que ella misma había hechizado años anteriores en la torre. Se alegró de no encontrarse con algún ciudadano en la travesía, eso significaba que su magia aún seguía potente en ella.

Sólo fueron cuestiones de minutos para que ella diese la vuelta en un pasillo y ella viese la puerta de la torre; su cuerpo se tensó cuando abrió la puerta pero inmediatamente se relajó un poco cuando no observó otra cosa más interesante que la larga escalera en forma de serpiente, empezó a subir con rapidez para que todo fuese lo más rápido posible y no despertase a la reina de su agotador sueño.

Nada pareció importunarle mientras llegó a la puerta final de esta misma, demasiada tranquilidad inquietante había en aquella lúgubre torre pero sabía que aquello era prácticamente lo normal. En su interior, algo le decía que el camino de vuelta no iba a ser el mismo. Abrió la puerta de aquella habitación con la mano derecha, sin mover lo más que pudo a la castaña y sonrió de alegría cuando la encontró vacía y con el sello de su hechizo.

Su plan estaba siendo un éxito. O al menos eso creía. Nada más faltaba ir por el maldito libro y volver en una pieza para llevarse a Shizuru de aquel reino.

Con la delicadeza del pétalo de una sensible flor, la joven pelinegra dejó a la castaña en la cama que estaba en un rincón de la habitación. Después de acostarla no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola fijamente, la faz de paz de Shizuru le pareció calmar sus imprudentes deseos de llevársela de una vez. Recordó los pies heridos de su joven reina y prosiguió a curarlos con la magia que sus padres le habían enseñado cuando era niña.

—Bueno, con esto ya no podré sentirme más culpable… Shizuru— Dijo la chica, sonrió para sí misma y con la mano derecha enguantada, separó los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre el rostro de la castaña.

Antes de salir, Natsuki procuró de ver si estaba todo en orden –tanto como su hechizo, como la habitación lo estuviesen- y se despidió de la reina con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ya no había marcha atrás… El tiempo había empezado a mover las manecillas del reloj y la joven de ojos verdes procuraría de no tardar demasiado, aún si eso significaba destazar cabezas sin piedad para volver a estar con su reina.

Shizuru se sentía realmente bien, no había preocupaciones, no había miedo, no había nada… Sólo era ella y su amada soledad.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró sentada en un campo de flores, ella estaba recargada en un tronco –o eso le parecía sentir- miró a su alrededor tratando de buscar alguna vida o algo que tuviese lógica, pues ella recordaba estar en el castillo en medio de un caos y no encontró nada más que flores. Su cuerpo parecía entumecido y cansado… pero eso no le impedía movilidad. La fresca brisa golpeaba su rostro con suavidad, algo que le provocaba más pereza y cansancio.

— ¿Natsuki? —Preguntó confundida, tratando de buscarla a su alrededor pero nuevamente no había nada.

Con la fuerza de voluntad que tenía –y con ayuda de sus manos-, se paró lentamente de su cómodo lugar, sintiendo –además de las flores y el pasto- el hormigueo de sus agotados pies. Curiosa, se dio la vuelta para mirar que había detrás de ella y su vista se inquietó con el escenario tétrico que se presentaba.

En ese lado del tronco de aquel imponente árbol de cerezo, las flores estaban escasas y las lápidas se encontraban en filas, casi igual como en un cementerio, o más bien, lo era. Shizuru trató de mantener la calma pero una figura conocida le llamó la atención, en el fondo de aquellas lápidas, un joven parecía estar sentado en una de las tumbas; la joven castaña no dudó en correr para ver de quien se trataba con más claridad, sin importarle que tan lúgubre estuviese el lugar.

Con sus pies descalzos y con el corazón tambaleante, logró estar un poco más cerca de aquella figura y lo que vio le impactó.

— ¿Reito?— Se acercó más al joven, estando frente a la figura, él muchacho –quien mantenía los ojos cerrados- los abrió, mostrando las gemas azules que tenía por ojos.

Una sonrisa sincera se le fue obsequiada, la rabia y el odio que había en su interior a punto de explotar, pareció desaparecer. ¿Ese chico que estaba ahí era su tirano y cruel esposo? No lo podía creer, era demasiado irreal verlo sonreír de esa manera, normalmente el temple duro y frío era siempre la faz de su rostro. Así que la joven sólo se quedó inmóvil, tratando de asimilar el hecho de ver a su esposo de aquella manera. Hasta que el joven lacónico en frente de ella, decidió por fin hablar…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Shizuru, este no es tú lugar—El pelinegro se levantó del lugar en donde estaba sentado y con la mirada buscó peligro por los alrededores del cementerio, él estaba confundido, ningún humano podía estar en aquel limbo y si la mujer que una vez amó estaba ahí, significaba que aquel demonio de ojos azules había escapado de la prisión que él había construido.

—Quien debería preguntar eso soy yo, Reito, ¿Tú eres Reito? Se suponía que estabas en el castillo, es imposible que estés aquí… además ¿qué es este lugar? Y ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Nada de esto tiene sentido—La chica se mostraba más confundida y la desesperación le carcomió las entrañas.

— ¿Eres tú en verdad Shizuru?

— ¿Quién más si no yo? No has respondido mis preguntas—La reina lo miró seriamente y cruzó los brazos tratando de buscar paciencia, no dudaría en saltar hacia él para devolverle el daño que una vez le hizo. Pero nuevamente, algo en ella le decía confiar.

El joven rey se acercó a la castaña lentamente, asegurándose de las acciones de Shizuru; ésta presa del miedo no pudo evitar retroceder algunos pasos, recordando sin querer al cruel esposo que una vez fue Reito, y con la mirada fiera se detuvo, ya no podía dejarse intimidar y eso lo iba a demostrar. Reito imaginándose las acciones de su esposa paró y suspiró con cansancio, era hora de liberar un poco la verdad, así que, prosiguió su camino hacía el enorme árbol de cerezo.

Shizuru extrañada, no dudó en seguirle, si algo había aprendido con los años de ser reina era tener paciencia y saber esperar.

—Este lugar suele ser tan inestable, no querrás verlo por mucho tiempo, es mejor si nos sentamos bajo el árbol sagrado de cerezo, nos protegerá ante las banshees.

Shizuru sólo asintió con la cabeza y le siguió. Ninguno habló hasta que llegaron al lugar y la joven de ojos zarcos ya tenía una bomba de preguntas que hacer.

El rey sólo le hizo un ademan a Shizuru para que se sentara. Las preguntas, o en su mayoría las iba a responder… Y la castaña no tardó en sentarse.

Sólo fueron cuestión de segundos en los que se sentaron y mágicamente el panorama cambió de paisaje a un lúgubre y neblino bosque, asustando un poco a la reina pero ella con elegancia, logró serenarse.

—Empezaré a responder tus preguntas.

Shizuru sólo le miró curiosa y precavida, ignorando los extraños lamentos que se oían a lo lejos del bosque.

—Pero antes, sólo quiero que me mires a mí, sólo a mí o si no, no podré salvarte de las banshees.

— ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso Reito? No eres una figura a la cual quiera observar por mucho tiempo—Con palabras venenosas, la joven soltó.

El rey, cansado, suspiró e ignoró su sarcástico comentario. No quedaba mucho tiempo y tenía que ser lo más breve posible.

—Porque si miras a los alrededores cuando veas algún ser querido o conocido, justo en el momento en el que escuches un grito, jamás podrás volver a venir, es un reto que te ponen los espíritus de esta dimensión, así que, por favor, sólo mírame.

La chica sólo asintió mientras los gritos se empezaban a escuchar, no eran tan fuertes pero si los suficientemente aterradores. Ignorar que era los que lo provocaba, iba a ser una tarea difícil y más si él causante de algunas de sus pesadillas parecía ser otro que no conocía.

—Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, este lugar es la prisión a la que se me fue confinada, así que aquí es el lugar en donde pertenezco. Sólo eso es.

—Bueno, por lo menos respondiste teóricamente mi pregunta, la que sigue.

Reito cerró los ojos y después los abrió, estos cambiaron de color y se tornaron de un tono ámbar, un suceso demasiado extraño para Shizuru, ella solía recordar que su esposo siempre tuvo los ojos azules, entonces ¿qué era este cambio?

—Respondiendo a tu siguiente pregunta, soy el verdadero Reito, no el Reito que tú conoces y que ahora mora en el castillo haciéndote la vida lo más infeliz posible, sino el Reito que alguna vez fue tu amigo de la infancia—El chico sonrió tristemente y un mirar igual se le presentó en su calmado rostro.

La reina no pudo evitar confundirse más…

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Shizuru preguntó extrañada y una sensación rara se le apoderó en el estómago.

—Sería una historia muy larga que contar, temo que no nos quede tiempo y aún tengo que responder tus preguntas, cuando vuelvas, quizás te cuente… Pero créeme, yo soy el amigo que una vez tuviste. El Reito que está afuera, no es el Reito que una vez te amó, sé que es confuso pero después te ayudaré a quitarte esta confusión. Lo siento tanto, lamento el daño que te he hecho Shizuru.

La castaña solo se quedó en silencio, asimilando las palabras que aquel Reito le decía, no comprendía nada y los sentimientos en su interior estaban revueltos… ¿Debería creerle al joven que estaba frente de ella? No sabía responder aquella pregunta pero si quería irse de aquel lugar y volver con Natsuki para escapar, entonces tenía que cederle un poco de su confianza. Por un instante pareció ver la sombra de su antes mencionada y casi pierde la vista en donde la tenía pero sabiendo muy bien que era una banshee, ni loca caería en la trampa de esas bestias espirituales por más tentadora que fuese la trampa. Internamente agradeció a su nana el haberla asustado de niña con historias de los forajidos espirituales.

Se perdió en unos segundos en su mente… pero la voz de Reito le hizo reaccionar.

—Bien, respondiendo a tu tercera pregunta, esta es mí prisión personal, yo la creé y así mantengo encerrado un oscuro y extraño ser. No diré de que se trata y el por qué lo encerré, aún es muy pronto para que lo sepas—El joven se serenó y con sus ojos devueltos a la normalidad, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Entiendo—Respondió Shizuru y un inevitable suspiro salió de sus labios, esto estaba siendo más agotador de lo que ella podía creer.

—Proseguiré con la última pregunta y siendo la más importante, necesito de toda tú atención, ¿de acuerdo?—Reito sonrió y una expresión de paz se le formó en su rostro –aunque internamente no lo estaba-.

Shizuru, volviendo a creer en las palabras de aquel hombre, no pudo evitar asentir con impaciencia, al fin lograría saber el motivo por el cual estaba ahí.

—Quiero pensar que estás aquí para acabar con la maldición y la leyenda que una vez existió… Ningún ser humano es capaz de realizar un viaje astral sin haber meditado por lo menos 10 años con la magia y aparentemente tú lo has logrado con tan solo dormirte cuando tu vida estaba en peligro.

— ¿A qué te refieres Reito? —La joven le miró confundida y el paisaje volvió a cambiar, aparentemente ahora estaban en el castillo y Shizuru observó su cuerpo dormido en la cama de la torre, justo en dónde Natsuki la pudo haber dejado. Flaqueando por la extrañeza, se paró de donde se encontraba sentada y la figura de Reito pareció deformarse un poco.

—Me refiero a que… ahora no eres una humana normal, haz logrado despertar un 80% y el demonio que destruyó el hogar de donde perteneces ha logrado escapar de su prisión. Shizuru, tienes que evitar que el ojo de Gorgona despierte, no sab-

La castaña empezó a verlo más borroso y con mucho trabajo podía escuchar su voz, todo se empezaba a tornar más oscuro y ciertamente el pánico se estaba arremolinando en su interior…

Y ella sólo pudo escuchar una frase antes de caer dormida…

' _Evita que los castillos estén en el aire'_

Al final, Shizuru despertó exaltada y con claro sudor en su cuerpo.

Con confusión miró a su alrededor pero todo estaba tan normal como ella recordaba en las veces que había estado en aquel lugar y nada le pareció extraño.

De pronto una duda le vino…

¿Todo aquello fue un sueño?

Tratándole de buscar una repuesta a su pregunta, la castaña optó por decirse a sí misma un sí.

Estando renovada y con más preguntas se dispuso a salir del lugar pero recordó que Natsuki no estaba ahí. ¿A dónde se había ido su guerrera? Con el ceño fruncido se levantó de la posición recostada e instintivamente miró sus pies al no sentir dolor.

Su caballero le había curado sus pies y la reina se sentía sumamente alegre al notar que tanto le preocupaba a su joven guerrera.

Con fuerzas y con ánimos repuestos volvió a acostarse para esperar a la joven. Imaginando que no tardaría demasiado.

Tomando así una acción equivocada.

Sin que no le diese tiempo de reaccionar y de protegerse todo lo que le fuese posible.

La torre explotó.

Todo le pareció tan rápido y un pedazo de cristal del espejo que había en aquella habitación le perforó el lado derecho de su abdomen.

Las piedras que lograron impactar en su cuerpo, no le ayudaban demasiado a concentrarse, pues el dolor de los impactos era tan equivalente como ser aplastado por escombros.

Se vio a sí misma con la vista borrosa, cayendo en las llanuras que estaban afuera de su torre… Y sintió nuevamente la sangre y el dolor en su cuerpo.

Sus oídos aun escuchaban el sonido incesante de un 'pip' y se encontraba desorientada.

Iba a morir. Y nadie podía evitarlo esta vez.

La desesperación inundó su mente en segundos y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, invocó a una bestia.

Salvándose así de una muerte segura.

Un enorme oso -de exótica belleza- fue quien logró capturar su mallugado cuerpo y este desapareció justo en el momento en el que ella fue depositada en el suelo.

No tardó en encorvarse para tratar de huir nuevamente, aún sintiendo de manera desgarradora el dolor palpitante de la carne expuesta.

Tenía que huir.

Debía volver con Natsuki.

Se encontró así misma arrastrándose lo más rápido que podía…

Ella, con el corazón bombeante a una velocidad increíble y con el cuerpo más tenso que un tronco, escuchó unas palabras que le helaron la sangre.

— ¡Encontramos a la reina!

Y todo el esfuerzo pareció irse en vano…

 **N/A:** _ **¿Qué les pareció? Extraño y loco ¿no? Ahora con este nuevo capítulo nuevos sucesos han sido descubiertos. Y aún faltan más por descubrir, esto es apenas la punta del iceberg. ¿Qué le deparará a nuestra amada Shizuru? Espero leer algunas teorías XD**_

 _ **Deseo no haber decepcionado a alguno de los que me leen y de manera estoica les agradezco nuevamente los dulces comentarios y el apoyo que me han ofrecido, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho el leerlos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos hasta la próxima y no duden en señalarme cualquier error que yo tenga, aquí estoy para quitarles las dudas. Por favor, señálenme cualquier error, deseo mejorar.**_

 _ **Y me disculpo por la tardanza, puedo jurarles en nombre de mí gato que ya lo tenía listo el 2 de noviembre pero se me había olvidado que había puente y no iba ir a la escuela para poder actualizar.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

.


End file.
